koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 4-II
Samurai Warriors 4-II (戦国無双 4-II, Sengoku Musou 4-II) is the revised edition of Samurai Warriors 4. Its sales pitch is to present the "perfect version" of the title, words which are reminiscent to Chronicle 2nd's marketing. The producer adds that it is "another side" of the same game, neither a continuation nor an Xtreme Legends expansion. It is the last title to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. The first 100,000 people to reserve the title received an Ii themed microfiber towel. Buy the game new to receive an idol outfit for Naotora. Other outfits are available at various Japanese stores. The Treasure Box edition includes a picture frame, clock, 56 character cards, and an original soundtrack CD. Purchase the Gamecity Set to receive a book containing concept artwork for this game and Samurai Warriors 4 which had not been made public before. my GAMECITY users could have purchased the packaged versions of this game and/or Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3 for a chance to receive rare merchandise. NIS-America is distributing a PS4 North American Limited Edition that includes the original soundtrack CD, the Gamecity Set artbook, and a wall scroll using the same print as the Ii themed microfiber towel. Changes *Hyper attacks will be more effective when ally morale is high. Certain areas on the battlefield are fortified to inhibit these attacks. *Enemy AI has been further reworked to match the player character's movements; thus the AI recovers much more frequently which discourages the franchise's extended combos. *Maps appear to have friendlier camera work for horse riding than before. *Characters increase attributes by using Strategy Tomes on a grid in a manner resembling Conquest Mode. Equipment and heirlooms have been dissolved in favor of having characters learn weapon skills and weapon attributes on their grids. Skills have a maximum level 3 limit. Attributes are now Skills and operate in a manner similar to the base game. *Strategy Tomes are random battlefield drops or items in the shop. Winning or losing a battle refreshes the shop selection. *Every character has an unique "Epiphany Skill" unlocked at Level 30; these skills grant an unique effect when they are used in battle and can be used by any character. *Previous DLC weapons now act as a character's secondary rare weapon. Players can alter weapon attack power and skill properties by altering its level; the maximum capacity for these attributes can be increased through Compatibility Bonuses which is done by merging together exact weapon duplicates. Maximum weapon level is 50 and maximum rank is 5☆. *Mounts can be strengthened to have additional attributes using a method similar to weapons. *Edit characters from the vanilla title can be transferred into this game through save data. They can be used in Free Mode and Endless Castle Mode. *Offline and online co-op is available for all modes. *Event scenes have rotatable 3D backdrops and revised special effects. *A handful of new music tracks are in the game, one of which includes Naomasa's theme song. *Downloadable content includes costumes, mounts, weapon skins, and scenarios. Disregarding the edit characters, players cannot directly transfer their Samurai Warriors 4 save data into this game; having it at the start of their game rewards 10,000 gold and all twenty Strategy Tomes. Modes Chronicle Mode is removed in this entry. Story Mode Features thirteen character-driven scenarios. Players can choose whoever they desire to complete the five stages for each chapter, and a chapter must be fully completed in this mode in order to select anyone else in it for Free Mode. Downloadable scenarios have fixed conditions. Endless Castle Mode Fusion of previous games' Survival and Challenge Modes. Survival Mode is self-explanatory. Complete randomized objectives on each floor to proceed up the castle. Enemies become stronger on higher levels yet they drop better rewards if defeated. Players can quit the castle climb by heading to the map's escape point or choosing the escape option available every ten levels. Challenge Mode has four selections available. #'Chamber of Trials' - Defeat as many enemies as possible within the time limit. #'Chamber of Riches' - Hit enemies to collect a mountain of gold before time runs out. #'Chamber of Agility' - Race for record time whilst avoiding or stopping any obstacles in the way. #'Chamber of Death' - High difficulty room where enemies can instantly kill players in a single hit. Complete the other three rooms with a certain score to unlock. Players can post their rankings online and compete for high scores. Characters Playable character debuting in this entry: *Naomasa Ii Stages New stages include: *Kuzegawa *Kizugawa *Kaneyama Castle *Tensho-Jingo *Hosokawa Residence Trophies Expansions/Spin-offs *''Samurai Warriors 4: Empires'' Related Media Smartphone users whom visited the Sekigahara tourist attraction and participated in its QR hunt, Sekigahara Kosenjo Rally, during December could have searched for AR Naomasa. 4-II merchandise, cardboard cutouts and a character mural were part of the 30th Hioki National Cultural Festival for the Shimazu clan. Purchase the Weekly Famitsu February 19, 26, and March 5, 2015 merger issue to receive an extra booklet that contains a digital collection of renders and other screenshots previously covered by Famitsu. The animated TV series includes the playable Naomasa into its cast. Interested fans could have signed up for a first look at its first episode during this game's completion conference. NicoNico users could watch the conference live January 7, 2015 18:00 (JST). Wagakki Band was featured through a live stream feed of their simultaneously scheduled concert. Denjin☆Gacha! included this game in their February 5, 2015 episode coverage; Nico Nico users could watch it live 21:00 (JST). Director Mieda was also a guest on PlayCommu Cafe February 13, 20:00 (JST). Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru took place March 29 at Yokohama Bay Hall. It had the latest two disc CD set [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yintru0hkK8&feature=youtu.be Sengoku Musou ~Eien no Kizuna~ and an event exclusive CD] for sale. Event merchandise could have been purchased early by a ticket reserver. Select merchandise from this event shall be up for resale at Tokyo Game Show 2015. Namja Town will host a Samurai Warriors collaboration starting April 11, 2015. A live theatrical adaptation took place in Japan May 2~7, 2015. Koutaro Yoshitani is the director and screenplay writer, and Polygon Magic produced it. A DVD recording of a performance will be out on sale September 9, 2015. Coverage of the performance is published in Cosplay MAKE. Additional interviews and photo reports can be found in Otomedia StaMu. The TBi Group hosted a collaboration menu at ZIN ~Ueno Outlet~ starting March 21. Attendees could receive limited edition character cards and badges with their purchase. Image Song *Ikusa :Performed by Wagakki Band Used in commercials and promotional videos. Gallery External Links *Official European site *Official North American site *Official Japanese site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter, Official Youtube playlist *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Steam store link *Official PlayStation Store PS4 HDD covers *Official theatrical website, Official theatrical Twitter, Famitsu in costume photo shoot collage, AnimeAnime impressions article *New Year's kimono from completion press conference from Yui Amano *Japanese wiki Category:Games